Christmas With The Peaces
by MoonCloudKrystalRock-Star
Summary: OK I'm really bad at summarizing. Warren's family returns for Holiday oh BTWs Warren's a girl . Look if you want read read it, and if you don't don't. DO NOT FLAME! Please! :
1. Chapter 1

****

AN: OK so I know for some poeple the topic of Warren's home life is interesting so I decided to put some new little twists in it. First off Warren's not a boy (don't kill me) its just I wanted to explore the idea of Warren being a girl, (quite frankly bad boy has been done, its time for bad girls to be seen). Look just read it and if you like it review and if you don't shut your pie hole please!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

Drake Lovett woke with a start. Where the hell was he? He slowly looked around the room remembering. He was at Warren's old mansion, where he and his friends had a major cramming night. They must have fallen asleep because they were all still there. Magenta and Zach were rolled up on the couch, Will and Layla on the floor, and Ethan on a bean bag. He was on the recliner, and Warren was sleeping on him. Suddenly she stirred, opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello, Love." He said in his thick accent, she clung to him as he spoke, resting her head on his chest, nuzzling wishing for it not to be morning.

"Come now, love. We have to get up only two more days till Christmas, and you get to meet my family." She popped up.

"Christmas no, no it cannot be time for that already." She stood up and ran upstairs to her calendar, he was right. She through open her cell phone and looked 12 missed calls. She pressed pound and she listened on speaker phone.

"Please enter your password." Warren did so.

"You have 12 new messages. 1st new message:"

"Hey Ren, it's me Aida calling just to remind you we're all meeting at the Paper Lantern at seven. My flight takes off in a few hours, just wanted to make sure you were all right. Don't stress about the test Ren, you'll do fine. Love you."

"2nd new message:"

"Hey Ren, its Jonathon just checking in we won our game. Did you see it? Probably not, I know sports are dumb and barbaric. Anyway I'm pick Dona and Jazz soon, and then we're going to drive in Jazz's car, yeah wish me luck. Oh and you too on that test. Love you."

"3rd new message:"

"Rennie! It's your favorite big brother. That's right, Kass. Anyway, I was just making sure you hadn't exploded from studying, don't worry about that test Ren, you're a Peace, you'll do fine. Anyway me and Aida will be driving there instead, something about planes being shaky today. So we'll be there a little late so we're heading right for the lantern. Love."

"4th message:"

"Ren? Hello? You better not be screening my calls, bitch. Hold on what if your not? Well if your not I'm sorry, but if you are. But what if you're not, any hoo I'm getting on the plane from Paris right now. Just wanted to call and check in, hey, don't you have your reevaluation test today. Don't worry you'll do fine! I mean you are constantly reading stuff. Anyway, oh Captain Says phones off. Tootles, Love you, oh BTWs this is Heather!"

"5th new Message:"

"Hey sis, it's Jazz, my plane just got in from Africa and I'm going to pick up Dona right now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I remember my reevaluation test, I was a nervous wreck. I left some herbs in the pot in the kitchen during break they'll calm you down. Peace, Love and Happiness to you."

"6th Message:"

"Sissy, Dona here. I was just wondering how cold it is there, and I checked and I thought about you and I realized it was reevaluation day. Look you need to bundle up, and keep hydrated, pyro powers don't work unless you do so. God is it really that cold out, I'm going to die! Thank god Jazz's picking me up soon! Love you and so you soon. Mmwah."

Warren deleted the first six messages and shook her head. Their entire childhood, Warren had been the emotional rock, who kept them in line when they were worried, or upset over their dad or mom. It was her other powers that helped them, and the fact that she hadn't known their parents that much. Now, for the third time in her life they were caring for her insecurities. She pressed pound and speaker again and listened to the rest. She had heard a rustle downstairs everyone must have been awake so she would have to hurry.

"You have 6 new messages. 1st new message:"

"Hey Ren, its Dona, again do not, I repeat NOT use those herbs Jazz gave you. Just use scarves, and jackets I've already filled the rest of the family in, on the cold factor. We're worried about you. Why aren't you answering its 6:30 AM, you wouldn't be sleeping, Are you ok? Love you, call me!"

"2nd new message:"

"Hey Jazz here, you're ok right? you always answer your phone. And why aren't you awake? Are you hurt, sick? Look just take those herbs, and bundle up. We don't want you getting sick, or placed in sidekick. Peace, Love and Happiness, and call me!"

"3rd new message:"

"Rennie, Rennie answer please answer. This isn't funny! Rennie I'm worried. You never sleep this long, and you always have your cell phone with you. Please stop toying with my emotions. I'm worried about you. Promise to wear the scarf I made you, it has special properties, that'll keep your pyro powers strong. Love you and call me. Oh this is Heather. Shit!"

"4th new message:"

"Ren! Ren! She's still not answering. Ren, if your playing a joke good one (KASS!) I mean bad one. Ren, Aida is speeding, like hell. You better call or she may just kill someone. Aida watch out… the poor cat stood no chance. Ren, bundle up um… tea, and water 24/7 the last thing you need is your pilot light to blow out. Love and call, Kass"

"5th new message:"

"Warren, Warren, where the hell are you? Are you over some guy's house? Who is he I'll break his legs? I'll fracture his skull. No guy touches my baby sister and gets away with it. Until I can get to this guy, you just stay safe. I'm sure Aida's already told you, water, tea, and scarves, and jackets. Love you and call me. Oh yeah… it's Jonathon."

"6th new message:"

"Hey it's Aida. Ren, you really should be waking up. You are going to be late. Just don't forget jackets, scarves, gloves with fingers, Warren no fingerless. Oh and don't worry we all know you weren't with a guy, you're too young for that. Love and Call me."

"End of messages."

She sighed. That test, that reevaluation it was the only thing on her mind. She was easily put into hero, with her pyro power alone, she was powerful. If she was allowed to use one of her other powers, especially the ability to take on anyone else's power, she wouldn't have to worry. But, old Principal Powers had told her that that was viewed as cheating. She quickly pulled off her worn clothes and put on new ones, threw on her leather jacket, and picked some clothes out for her friends to wear. She ran downstairs to the lot of them eating breakfast having a high old time.

"Morning, Love." Drake said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. She once again melted at the easy sound of his British accent.

"Morning War." The others said, at different times.

"You're the best War, you have all my favorite foods!" Zach said chowing down on many of her brother's treats, she knew she would have to explain this to them, but quite frankly could care less.

"Clothes for you guys, hope you don't mind if they don't fit you." Warren said smiling a little, as the group left to change. She looked around at the messy kitchen they had left her with, she moved around some pieces of the paper revealing a digital clock. 8:10 AM.

"Crap. Crap. Guys hurry we're late!" They all came down, she couldn't help but laugh. They were in the signature Peace family colors, black, red, & white.

"How are we going to get to school genius, without the bus?" Magenta asked, wow she was always sarcastic.

"My car is right outside." Drake said they all looked at him like he was crazy, "My flying car." He stated they smiled.

"Thank god you're boyfriend's 16, hey War." Will said amused, pushing the youngest of the group. Warren glared, she hated that they were all sixteen and she was fifteen, she hated more that Stronghold mentioned it all the time.

"Hey wait." She said running back into the kitchen, she opened the jar that read tea-leaves and pulled out the herbs, Jazz had left she sucked on them. _Thanks Jazz_, she thought before running out, into the car and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to HermionePeace for actually reviewing and anyone who actually read. And look I know the whole Warren as a girl thing is stupid its just, I don't actually know my friend (who came up with the whole girl thing) and I were watching Sky High and she walked in on a scene with Warren's face seen full on and she screamed "HOLD ON SHE'S A DUDE! and it took off from there. Though Warren is hot as a guy, I just had to elaborate.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did own that movie it would have been about Warren (boy or girl doesn't matter).**

* * *

The day was running long, and Warren waited on the edge of her seat in the auditorium waiting for them t just call her name, so she could get this test over with. She had already drank 5 water bottles, and was in the middle of her sixth. Drake, Will, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan had all already gone. Who the hell was she up against?

"Winner Layla Williams." Coach Boomer yelled, and their red-headed friend came back bouncing.

"Wait to go hippie." Warren had said as calm as she could fake it.

"Final Battle, Warren Peace versus Charlie Jasons." Warren got up surly, she had never heard of this Charlie guy, but to save him and her for last, this must be one hell of an opponent. The two were placed at opposite ends of the gym floor as coach Boomer read the rules again.

"Warren will win." Zach said in all sincerity.

"Not necessarily, do you even know who Charlie is?" They all shook their heads as Ethan continued, "Charlie is a puppeteer which means he can control switch bodies with his opponent use their power on himself, yet somehow all the damage goes to them. But Warren would have to lose concentration for him to be able to."

"Hold on but that's against school policy it's seen as cheating."

"Then I guess she will win if that's the only thing he can do.

The fight began. They circled each other, Charlie didn't use his powers right away, and she had control. Her arms lit up in flames, and once again they circle, he jerked, and she threw a fire ball right past his ear as he dodged. She was in total control; she knew his every movement in a matter of seconds. He tried to pounce on her, she created a fire force field around herself, and she was smiling. She was always a little cocky, but never to an extreme. Then he did the most peculiar thing. He jumped to the ground and slapped his hands down. Suddenly she felt the temperature dropped. She was freezing, she tried to ignite, nothing. She tried again, nothing. She slowly felt her body tense up, her pilot light was out. He smiled at her; he saw the pain in her eyes as she felt her arms begin to freeze. It was too cold.

"What is going on?" Layla stood in shock.

"It's simple Charlie must be able to control ice. Knowing this to be fire's weakness, my guess it's below zero in there. Warren can't possibly ignite in there. Which leaves Charlie the perfect opportunity to…"

As Ethan trailed off they all looked down to see what was happening. Charlie smiled and walked over to Warren. He lifted her face, which had been hung itself in shame and fear on what was happening. He laughed and she pulled away.

"Let's see how you like the heat." He tapped the floor, and the temperature began to rise, but not fast enough. Charlie forced Warren to lock eyes with her. She felt a searing pain in her eyes, and a blinding light filled the gym.

"What the…" Principal Powers looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. The tables and just been turned on Warren Peace, when there was a light.

"Excuse me to interrupt, Principal Powers. But I believe Mister Jasons is breaching school policy, or about to." The teachers looked down on the scene as vision was repaired.

Warren was standing in the middle of the gym where Charlie had just stood, and Charlie kneeled where Warren had just been. Warren smiled down at him.

"Now you're going to see what it's like Peace." All the students stared as the girl's body spoke with the voice of Charlie Jasons. Charlie's body, which was now being occupied by Warren's soul stood. It was a shaky stand, but once he/she stood it was firm until a fire ball flew, and he/she fell to the floor to dodge the attack that she was most known for. Inside Charlie's body, Warren's soul felt weak and though it was actually not her body that was receiving the blows she felt all of them one right after the other, she tried to dodge but it was no use, she had no more control over this body, than her own at the moment. That's when she saw it. Over her body's head, was an inferno ball, the largest and most powerful weapon her powers had.

"No…" she whispered and she went blank. Floating in a dark abyss, she was just floating in a sea of pain.

**OK So chap 2 is done. So if you stuck around and like ANYTHING about this then review. I'll even take suggestions (just as long as their not crazy and you do it politely)! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok I'm bored and this was already written so I'm posting without reviews or alot of people reading and what-not because this my story and I'm proud of it no matter how much ya'll despise it. So if you read this thanks because it means a lot. **

**PS: This is really short and sappy and semi-pointless but there are some points that are mentioned in the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will. BUT I love it.**

* * *

As Warren lay unconscious, there was much commotion. Drake, Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan ran down towards their friend. Mr. Medulla stopped them in their tracks, and they stood, staring at Coach Boomer, who was standing in the middle of the gym.

"The winner by default is Warren Peace." Several students stood in disgust. A chorus of "what's" and "no ways" filled the room. Principal Powers quieted them down, while Boomer slowly picked up Warren, and began to walk away with her.

"Charles Jasons, you are expelled from Sky High for using an illegal power on a student, and causing extreme bodily harm to them. You are to pack your things immediately, and leave. Miss Peace will be given an automatic win due to this and continue in her hero classes. Good day Mr. Jasons." Charlie left in a huff, slamming every door, banging every locker. Charlie would never be seen again by any of the Sky High students, after he walked out that door, he vanished. No one knew where he went, no one cared much either.

"Principal Powers?" Will and the others had walked over to their principal.

"Yes, Mr. Stronghold?" she said turning, she was still frowning but not in an angry sense in a scared sense, Warren was in a bad condition, she could tell by looking at her.

"May we please Miss, go see Warren?" Drake asked bowing his head. She smiled at him; she knew that Warren and Drake were dating. Quite frankly Drake was the greatest thing that had ever happened to Warren; he completed her craziness with his calmness. But he wasn't calm now, he was scared for her.

"Not now, I'm afraid. She's too fragile. Go have something to eat and then you can see her." _I can only hope she'll wake up to see you_, Powers thought. As the six teenagers left for the cafeteria.

None of them spoke much during lunch. But their minds were reeling with unanswered questions, questions that they weren't sure they wanted answered. Why wouldn't they let them see her? Why hadn't she woken up? What had happened in those minutes when they hadn't seen anything? How did it feel to be out of control? Layla ran her hands across Will's back. Will, Warren, and Layla were all best friends and it was hard for Will to think that one of his friend's was lying in some bed in the school's hospital and there he was eating his lunch. Layla looked over at Zach and Magenta; they were clinging to each other. All they could think about was how it would have been if it was one of them, and how that if it wasn't for Warren the two would have never have had the guts to talk to one another. Ethan held a book in his hands, one of Warren's books; she had been reading it whenever one of her friend's wasn't being tested. Layla looked over at Drake. He was paler than usual, he would fluff his hair than flatten, fluff than flatten. Layla knew this as his nervous habit, whenever there was a test he would do this. Now he did it as he dealt with some of the most painful emotions he had ever felt, the pain and agony of not knowing what to do all he wanted was to hold her. The world saw her as a devil child the spawn of a villain, he saw her as the innocent she had always been, she was nothing like people perceived.

_I love her_, he stared, why had he taken him so long to realize? He had always called her love, but he never said those three words, he had meant to but hadn't. _Please just let her be here long enough for me to say it to her._

* * *

**AN: 'K read and review, in a polite manner! KK Bye :) Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am once again pointlessly updating but you know what your reading it and that's all I could ask for. Thanks for that, I know you got better ones to read.**

**Disclaimer: Ok now THIS is pointless! Who the heck would believe I own Sky High!**

* * *

Warren woke up in a daze. Her head has reeling; she went to brush her hair back when she felt something, a bandage on her forehead. What had happened to her? All she remembered was a light and then nothing. A sensation of floating in nothingness, in this nothingness she saw her friends all sitting at their usual lunch table acting as if someone had died. Tears in their eyes, none of them spoke. The only movement was eating.

"Hello Warren." Warren stared up at a tall beautiful young woman, who was looking down on her.

"What happened?" Warren began to sit up when she felt the gentle hands of the woman push her back down.

"You mustn't get up yet. I have to say you gave me a fright, I didn't expect to see you here for a long time, but it's only a visit. Thank god." Warren stared at her in perplexed fashion, what the hell was this woman talking about. The woman's smile got bigger, and she pushed Warren's hair out of her eyes.

"You don't remember me do you? I suppose that's Jonural you haven't seen me for eleven years, or so. Oh, but I remember you."

"How do you know me? Where the hell am I?" Warren was scared, she didn't like to not know where she was, she had always been a positive person, but not right now.

"You're not in hell, Warren. You're in Nevaeh." Warren's beautiful coal eyes turned from scared to disbelief. Nevaeh is said to be the place you go when you're in a coma, or knocked unconscious. But which one was she? She didn't realize but she was holding her ear, a nervous tendency she had. The woman grabbed her hands and smiled.

"I can't believe you still do that." Warren let a smile escape. The woman smiled to. _She has his smile_, she thought fondly. Then Warren broke away.

"How do you know me?" she asked again. The woman looked down and smiled.

"A mother always knows her children." Warren hadn't expected this she stared in disbelief.

"You're my…mother?" she was wrapping her head around the idea, she felt tears run down her face, she had barely known her mother, and so she barely cried when people spoke about her, now for the first time in a long time, Warren could cry and her mother would be there to help her.

Minutes slipped by and Warren and her mother talked waiting for Warren to be sentenced back to the world.

"You don't know how many times I had wished I could change what happen. I felt like a bad mother, caught up in my own grief, that I never realized what I was doing to you. But after I pled my case they agreed to make me Nevaeh Maid, I help coma and unconscious patients deal with their problems in the world and then wait for the decision to be made. But being a part of this special bond, I do get to look down on my loved ones. When I first came here I couldn't believe how little you were. The other maids would ask who you were, and I'd tell them my baby girl. You grew so fast. I was so proud that your brothers and sisters raised you, but I was also angry, they were using you as a crutch. You're the baby of the family, they need to realize you need help. Which is why…"

"Why, what?"

"That's why my boss put Charlie against you. So they would realize that you need them, just like they need you."

"So God decided I should have a near death experience so they could learn a lesson?" Warren was angry she wanted to hurt something when. BONG. BONG.

"It's time, you have to go back. Remember I love you, tell them I love them, and be safe." BONG. Her mother pushed her through the gaping hole that had appeared in the wall, and she fell, back into the walls of reality.

* * *

**That's all for this update! If your reading this then once again thanks, I wasn't going to post but this is my friend's favorite chapter so what the heck, I did.**

**Love You guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I'm in such a great mood because I'M FREE from School and my show of Sweet Charity is premiering tonight so I decided to update! I know you are all so happy sarcastic tone! :) On with the really pointless chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think!**

* * *

"Warren, she's awake!" Warren opened her eyes, and smiled. There were her friends, and her boyfriend. The family that didn't need to be tested, they cared enough about her to show it every second of the day. As they were having their great reuniting moment, the nurse walked over to them.

"I'm sorry kids, but I need to administer some tests, you can sit on the other beds if you like." They shrugged and all sat on two of the empty beds.

"Alright dearie, what is your full name?"

"Warren Serenity Battle Peace," Warren flinched at her name, Drake smiled he knew she hated her name.

"Battle? You're Jonathon Battle's daughter." Warren nodded, she hated that when her name popped up all people thought was Barron Battle. Jonathon Battle was new to her though, she had never met him, by the time she was born he was a villain, full force. She had never and would never know the caring father, that her siblings spoke of, only the man whose name bought fear and loathing into her and others eyes. The nurse only gave a weak smiled and continued.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Another fact she hated.

"Where are you?"

"Sky High," This was getting ridiculous, these questions are so moronic. Where else would she be? Sky High next to the Paper Lantern was her home. The mansion was always empty now, she never felt a part of something there. Only here did she have friends that she could depend on for help.

"What day is it?"

"November 26, 2008" The nurse smiled and took out a flash light and Warren followed it with her eyes. She felt like her old dog, who used to chase a laser pointer trying to get the red dot, that always manage to escape.

"Now," the nurse pulled out a file, "Would you like me to call, Aida to come pick you up?" Warren went pale, she knew this whole thing was to test her siblings but she didn't want them to know, she couldn't deal with that. They would never let her forget that she was supposed to be a sidekick, right now.

"No thanks, anyway can go?" Warren hated this room it just reminded her of when she was little, and she found her mother… she didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, you may. If you don't have any questions." Warren stood and then thought she turned back and the nurse stared.

"Can I go to work tonight?" The nurse thought it over.

"What kind of work? I mean, what is your job?"

"I'm a waitress." The nurse looked at the charts again and smiled at her.

"Of course, but you will have to take breaks. I'd say about every hour or so. But if you feel light-headed or weak then go home. We would hate for you to have a relapse." Warren nodded and left the room, Drake's arm around her shoulders. They walked down to the courtyard where Drake's car was parked. All laughing and goofing around, Layla had just started chasing Zach for making a comment about turkeys being stupid.

"I'll kill you, Zach!" The group laughed, Layla never yelled or hurt anybody, unless they hurt anything involving nature. Zach returned out of breath and apologized to Layla for his comment, just to get her off his back and they got into the car. Warren sat in the front with Drake.

"Hey War?" Will said popping his head between the two lovers, "Who is Aida?" Warren stared at him in a panic, _where had he heard that name? Why did he want to know, does he already know?_, "You know the girl Nurse Penny wanted to call?"

"Oh, no one, she's my dad's lawyer. She handles my insurance and stuff, you know." A lie through and through, but she couldn't tell them about her siblings. She just wasn't good enough to have her name placed among theirs, not yet anyway, maybe not ever.

"Oh, ok. So who's up for Chinese tonight?" Will groaned and Warren panicked but she could not tell them not to come to the Lantern or they'd be suspicious. The rest of the group agreed and it was set, they were coming at seven o'clock. _That's just peachy,_ Warren thought sarcastically to herself.

* * *

**Woo-hoo, drama is going to ensue next chapter when Warren and Drake both reveal something neither ever wanted to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack!! And I'm so happy because I actually passed all my courses and so that means one happy me!! So that means... Da Da Da Da Da DA DA! another chapter of the story everyone loves to find stupid!! BTW HermionePeace you rock, and so does lalunafour yeah!! **

**Ok this chapter is like that chap with Charlie a bit intense (intense in my words, intense may mean something else in yours. But this chapter is VERY VERY important for later and reveals things about certain characters that is kind of crazy.**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Warren was having a horrid night. Her body ached and she was working the late shift at the Paper Lantern. Even though it was Tuesday, a holiday was still coming which meant a busy night for her. She had told Madame Cho, her boss, that she would have to take a break now and again. She told her however it was due to back problems. Which wasn't exactly a lie, her back did hurt. It was 7:00 and her mind was all over the place. She walked out of the kitchen and stared at the clock, then she heard the Dona over the entrance ring. She panicked she thought about going back into the kitchen when she saw who it was.

"Will, did you have to stop for pizza?" Layla looked miffed at her boyfriend and Warren couldn't help but smile. She may not have wanted them there before, but they were her only way into the normal teenaged world. Warren walked over and told Lei-Ling, the hostess/waitress that she had this table.

"Our usual table." Magenta said, it was weird seeing Warren working. Warren flipped through the reservation book and shook her head.

"Sorry it's reserved." She smiled and took them over to a table in the corner where they wouldn't be disturbed. Lei-Ling was seeing that Warren so wanted to just sit and chat called her over to talk.

"So you haven't told them have you?" Lei-Ling smiled.

"No." Warren was flat and worried. She hated keeping her family a secret but if they weren't well them, then she wouldn't have.

"You do know you aren't doing yourself any favors by lying." Lei-Ling said. Lei-Ling was a good friend of the family's she knew more about Warren's parents then Warren herself knew. This also meant that Lei-Ling knew how Warren felt being in her family. "I know what you're thinking War, and you're wrong. You're siblings aren't better just older. You have so much more power than they do. If you keep putting yourself down, and believing you don't deserve your family and friends then they'll start to think so too. Tell them now. Take a break and tell them. I'll keep your family busy." Warren nodded. She knew Lei-Ling was right, and she knew it was time that she started believing in herself. Warren walked over to the already crowded table and sat on Drake's lap and smiled.

"'Ello love." He said kissing her lips, it wasn't anything to big, just a peck really. "I have something to tell you."

"Good 'cause I got something to tell all of you." They looked at her she seemed nervous, and Warren never beated around any bush, she was more straight forward.

"Alright, love, you first." He said. Drake's thing was more private, she could tell. She said all of you which meant of course the group. Warren was about to speak when she heard the Dona ring again and she turned to see two familiar faces walk towards the group's usual table. She gulped and looked away; her friends however stared as the two sat down, One taking out a bunch of text books and notes, the other a novel, completely ignoring each other.

"Can you believe that? A table of six reserved for two people and their books!" Ethan was never one to pout but he hated being smushed, he was claustrophobic and the crowded little booth wasn't helping him out.

"They'll be more." Warren said it flat and in the air not making eye-contect with anybody.

"How do you know?" Magenta said, with the sulk of an attitude that annoyed Warren to death. She bent her head down.

"My family never misses a chance to embarrass me." They stared at her for a second, and then Drake stood, pushing Warren off. She was shocked sitting on the floor she stared at him and anger grew on his face, hers mimicked.

"Family? Family!"

"Drake let me just…"

"So you do have a family, eh? You filthy lying, two-faced, dishonest whore! When were you going to tell me? Were you even going to tell me? Or were you going to lie to me for the rest of our lives!" He was fuming and the whole restaurant was staring at him, including three new arrivals that looked oddly familiar. Warren scrambled to her feet only to be shoved back down, by two forceful hands. "Stay Down, Bitch!" She stared hurt in her eyes, her coal eyes began to mystify and all she wanted to do was cry, but no one would be there for her if she cried, she'd be alone again. Drake slowly but forcefully began walking towards the door, Warren couldn't let it end like this, due to something so stupid.

"Drake please, If you just…" SMACK! Warren held her cheek where the hard hand had just hit. She stared at him, tears falling, stinging her eyes. She wasn't stopping her tears this time she would let them fall. She stared at him for a few minutes and saw nothing, no glint of guilt. Nothing.

"It's over Warren." He didn't say it that strong his voice faltered, but it was still strong. He threw his jacket on and left the bell ringing in Warren's ear as her world came crashing down on her. The five who were now sitting at the reserved table stared, the three men looking pissed, and the two girls looking as if they just wanted to run over to Warren and hug her. Warren stood, when a surge of pain flew up her back, and she fell to her knees, shrieking. Layla and Magenta ran forward and picked Warren up by the shoulders, but Warren merely pushed them off and slid into the booth, pain surging in her back but she wouldn't show it. Nor would she show the tears that she just so wanted to cry. She wouldn't let anyone, especially Drake; have the satisfaction to know that they just broke her heart; and in front of her family, no less.

* * *

**Review please, that's all folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a chapter I thought I'd already updated but any hoo. This is the story everyone hate, but I still love witha chpater in which insecuritites will rise and try to be taimed, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... (yeah I think that's convincing enough)**

* * *

Lei-Ling Cho stared at them all, every Peace in that restaurant it had to be about 8:30 an hour since Warren and Drake's fight and a half an hour since the final Peace arrived. Lei-Ling looked over at the table with Warren's older siblings and frowned, they were such cowards. They couldn't even face their little sister, who though also seemed terribly unshaken by the events of today, was quite distraught. Lei-Ling was the only person outside of the family who knew them so personally. Sure people knew their achievements, but little about them. _That's it!_ , She thought _they are not ignoring each other anymore._ Lei-Ling sauntered away from the water table and walked to Warren's booth, and grabbed her from it.

"Lei-Ling let the hell go of me!" Warren fidgeted, that was fine Lei-Ling would keep her grasp firm anyway.

"You need to stop avoiding them Warren, face your problem HEAD ON!" and with the last two words Lei-Ling pushed Warren lightly towards the booth her siblings sat in, and mouthed "take their order."

Warren sighed, sticking her tongue out and mouthed back, "I'm going to roast you later" And the turned, face down, looking at her pad of paper.

"Hi can I help you?" she looked up and saw that the first man who had a book in his hands, "I told you to stop stealing my stuff." It was gruff almost jokingly said though, and the man got up and threw his arms around Warren, who worked hard not to flinch.

"How you doing, Little Sis?" She smiled at him and then the rest of the table got up and hugged her too. With similar comments like: "How are you?", "Where were you this morning?", "How's school?", "I can't wait to tell you…", "When did you get so short?" etc. She had to laugh a little because her family was a sight. They all stood in a restaurant all at the same table, wearing all the same colors. Warren smiled at Lei-Ling, and she nodded. Warren needed time with her family, and Ling understood. _They've all come so far_ she thought as she walked over to the booth that Warren ten minutes ago was clinging to for support. _Now let's get rid of her friends_.

**Thanx for reading if you did and try to review, and not flame though I've given up caring. I hope you like Lei-Ling I based her on one of my bffls who I believe is amazing so. TA DA!**


End file.
